Infant Lord of the West
by literatetaurine
Summary: After sustaining a serious injury during the final battle against Naraku, Sesshomaru wakes up as an infant, and no one knows why. Now Rin, Jaken, and the demon stalker Koko  OC  must decide to raise the demon lord, or find a way to reverse the spell.
1. Waking to Infant Cries

**This fan fiction is inspired by 'Second Chance' by Tehbloodspitter, and 'Inuyasha Child Again' by dragonsfire18 (primarily)…I extend credit to them, for giving me the idea to start this story, and hope that no harm comes of it**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, or any other characters of the most amazing series ever.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please be nice…**

Lord Sesshomaru slept fitfully, as he always did when injured in battle. Naraku was defeated, but almost everyone involved had been seriously injured. Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had been injured the worst. Lord Inuyasha had been impaled by Naraku's tentacles through both shoulders, and had a large gash on his head that had split one of his ears in two. Meanwhile, Lord Sesshomaru had been hit by Naraku's dark magic, leaving him with a large hole in his abdomen. He was barely able to muster the strength to make it back to camp, and seat himself against a tree, before falling into a healing slumber.

Rin woke to the sound of Lord Sesshomaru shifting his position. She looked and saw that now, only his head was against the tree, and his hands were intertwined on his chest. With a smile, Rin dozed off again. Her light sleep was continually interrupted by pained groans from Lord Sesshomaru. Rin knew better than to wake her lord to inquire of his well-being, so she did her best to ignore him, and drifted off to sleep.

Lord Sesshomaru woke up to the sounds of an infant crying. The sound seemed incredibly close to the taiyouki, but with his mind so clouded from the lingering pains of his sure to be healed wound, he couldn't place the location. It wasn't until Lord Sesshomaru's eyes closed tightly, and the infant's cries turned to screams before Lord Sesshomaru realized the sound was coming from him.

'_Why am I crying? Like an infant no less?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Where are you? Rin can hear a baby crying." His human ward asked. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't get himself to stop crying, and soon found that he lacked the strength to lift his own head.

'_Foolish child. Can she not see that this Sesshomaru is right in front of her?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. He tried to speak, but realized that his mouth couldn't form the words.

"Oh my. Master Jaken, wake up and look at what Rin found." Rin yelled, picking up the screaming infant out of Lord Sesshomaru's clothes. Rin found it odd that Lord Sesshomaru had left all of his clothes on the ground, and had placed a baby on them, especially a baby who had the exact same demon markings as Lord Sesshomaru. He even had the same silver hair, though it was much shorter.

"Rin, I don't know where you found that screaming creature, but you had best return it before Lord Sesshomaru returns." The imp said.

"I think…this baby _is_ Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said, studying the naked infant in her arms. Jaken ran to Rin and the infant, and looked upon the face of his lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru has become a child! How can this be?" Jaken said. He was so caught up in the shock of seeing that the mighty Inu taiyouki was an infant, that he didn't see Rin carry the naked child away. Rin stuck her pointer finger into her water pouch, then into the crying lord's mouth. He quieted instantly, and began suckling on her finger. He opened his eyes, and stared directly into the eyes of a softly smiling Rin. Immediately, he felt an immense love for the human child, as he instinctively knew that she was his caretaker; she would help him to grow big, and strong. Blinking his eyes a couple of times, the loving feeling was repressed slightly, and in its place came humiliation as Lord Sesshomaru realized that Rin was his elder now. He felt his face heat up, and the girl holding him let up upon seeing the red seeping into Lord Sesshomaru's cheeks.

Rin repeatedly soaked her finger in water, and let Lord Sesshomaru suck the water off, while chastising Jaken for running around spastically, and yelling at Rin for treating Lord Sesshomaru like a child. A few minutes later, Rin squealed, and held the surprised infant at arms length, as his bladder voided.

'_Kami, I just urinated on Rin. Curse this infantile body.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought shamefully. He was so embarrassed by what had just happened that he started crying again, and couldn't stop himself.

"It's okay Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said, with her trademark smile, "All babies have accidents. It's not your fault." She held Lord Sesshomaru close to her, so his head was on her chest, and rocked him slowly back and forth. The gentle rocking, mixed with the sound of Rin's heart beating, lulled the infant lord to sleep, as tears silently fell down his cheeks. Tears that came from the 200 year-old demon trapped in his own mind, instead of the child that was seen on the surface. Thankfully for what remained of Lord Sesshomaru's pride, neither Rin, nor Jaken saw the silent tears of the sleeping infant.

**Well, this is chapter one…hope you liked it.**

**The last paragraph is based on my newborn neice, and how she falls asleep on my chest [shes asleep on me right now shhhhhh :) ****]**

**Jaken: Milord! How could this have happened?**

**Rin: Lord Sesshomaru is so cute when he's asleep.**

**Sess: _'Hn. What magics did this to this Sesshomaru?'_**

**Please R&R**

**Thanks**

**~ Inuyashasgirl18 ~**


	2. Unexpected Guest

**This fan fiction is inspired by 'Second Chance' by Tehbloodspitter, and 'Inuyasha Child Again' by dragonsfire18 (primarily)…I extend credit to them, for giving me the idea to start this story, and hope that no harm comes of it**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, but I certainly wish I did**

Rin brought Lord Sesshomaru to the river, so she could clean him, and herself. The infant lord was still sleeping, his hands curled into tiny fists on either side of his face. She set him gently on the ground, and took off her soiled kimono, and put on her spare. She took the soiled kimono, and rinsed it in the river. After wringing it out, she folded the kimono into a triangle, and wrapped it around Lord Sesshomaru like a diaper. She knew it would embarrass him when he woke up, but she had no choice. He was a baby, and therefore couldn't control what his body did.

Lord Sesshomaru woke up when he felt something being wrapped around his waist. He was picked up again, and couldn't stop the adoring smile that spread across his face when he once again saw Rin looking happily down at him.

"Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru is awake." Rin said, walking back toward camp.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I don't know what happened to you, but I will find a way to change you back." Jaken said.

"How do you expect to do that, when you don't even know how this took place to begin with." I said, jumping down from the treetops, startling imp, child, and infant. I quietly snickered to myself, when the infant lord began to cry. Rin began to shush Lord Sesshomaru, but he only cried louder.

'_I must be able to end these incessant cries. Who is this blasted woman to bring this Sesshomaru to tears?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself. I laughed at the infant.

"Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me for startling you. I had forgotten your body couldn't handle emotions. My name is Koko." I said, reading Lord Sesshomaru's thoughts.

"Why do you call him Lord Sesshomaru, Koko-san? Rin does because Rin is Lord Sesshomaru's ward." Rin asked me hesitantly, once she had coaxed Lord Sesshomaru back to sleep.

"I have followed you guys around so long that I feel as though I am his ward as well. Besides, calling him Sesshomaru-_sama_, isn't my thing." I told her. I looked at Jaken, and saw that he was glaring at me, much like he does at Rin when she whacks him on the head.

"Woman, you have no place here." He muttered.

"Well, I know how to care for an infant. I also know how this happened." I said. Jaken's already large eyes grew even larger.

"You do? What happened to milord. You will tell me." Jaken cried, resulting in his getting smacked in the head.

"It was Naraku. When he returned to camp injured last night, Naraku's dark magic had already started taking hold. Surely Rin wasn't the only one who noticed Lord Sesshomaru's unusual discomfort." I said, with a quiet laugh.

"WHAT? NARAKU IS BEHIND THIS!" Jaken yelled, nearly falling backward into the remnants of the previous night's fire.

"Master Jaken, you'll wake Lord Sesshomaru. Koko-san, will you stay with us, and help me care for him?" Rin asked. I smiled at the young girl, and the infant in her arms, and said, "Of course. I'd be honored to travel with Lord Sesshomaru and his human ward. First though, we must find a village, so we may find proper attire for Lord Sesshomaru." The little girl lit up in pure delight, and called for the twin-headed dragon Ah-Un.

**Please Read and Review…**

**No silly character banter this chappy**


	3. Food, Clothing, and Feudal Era diapers

**This fan fiction is inspired by 'Second Chance' by Tehbloodspitter, and 'Inuyasha Child Again' by dragonsfire18 (primarily)…I extend credit to them, for giving me the idea to start this story, and hope that no harm comes of it**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha, and I fear that I never will.**

**Well, my older brother read my first chapter, and told me on facebook that he is confused, also explaining that he had never heard of Inuyasha :'(**

**But, he also told me that my story was really good, even if "the names were too long" for him to pronounce.**

**I feel amazing knowing that not only do my readers (the only reason I'm continuing this story) enjoy "Infant Lord of the West," but my family, and best friend as well.**

We all landed outside of Lady Kaede's village just before nightfall. I couldn't think of anyone who would know more about dark magic than Kikyo's own sister. Lord Sesshomaru had slept for most of the trip, but was now wide awake, and screaming in hunger. Even Jaken had had enough of his infant lord.

"The sooner we find a way to return Lord Sesshomaru to himself again, the better." The imp muttered to himself, "This child explains exactly why Lord Sesshomaru rarely speaks."

'_Jaken, I can control nothing of my body in this form. If I could, you would be unconscious, and tied to Ah Un's belly.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I giggled when I heard it, and all eyes, including the infant lord's turned to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if you wish, I can knock Master Jaken unconscious, and tie him to Ah Un's underbelly." I said, taking Lord Sesshomaru from Rin, and looking down at him.

'_Can you hear my thoughts woman? Why have you not said this earlier?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought to me.

"Yes I can Lord Sesshomaru, but I thought you noticed earlier, when I introduced myself after I made you cry." I said, with a smile.

'_Foolish human! You did not make this Sesshomaru cry, you made the infant cry. I am a separate entity from the infant you see and hear. Now, find a way to give this Sesshomaru sustenance, so this body may stop screaming.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought to me, squirming in my arms. I gave him back to Rin, and a joyous squeal came from his throat. Both Rin and Lord Sesshomaru turned matching shades of red, and I found it hard to keep myself from laughing.

"I'm going to find us some food. Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru requests that you prepare a dinner fire." I said, with a quick lie to have a warm campfire ready when I returned. Then, I ran away from Lord Sesshomaru and company faster than humanly possible. After all, I wasn't _completely_ human, just close enough to show no demonic aura, while still having demonic powers.

I walked to Kaede's village, and made my way to the old Miko's hut. She was more than happy to see me, but at the same time, she also found her hut full of a motley crew. There was an oddly dressed Miko that looked much like Kikyo, an Inu hanyo with the same silver hair as Lord Sesshomaru, a young kitsune, a monk, a demon slayer, and a neko-youkai were all in Lady Kaede's hut, all with wounds I had seen them all sustain during the battle with Naraku.

"Lady Kaede, Lord Inuyasha, and company," I said with a bow, "I am sorry to intrude, but I am traveling with Lord Sesshomaru. We have recently come across an infant demon, orphaned by Naraku. Lord Sesshomaru has given the child to Rin as a…pet, and I came to inquire if you had any food an infant could eat?" I said, lying about finding an infant.

"Why yes, I happen to have some mashed oats mixed with the juices of raw game. It is very good for infants, and those who lack the energy, or ability to feed themselves." Lady Kaede said, looking at the injured group in her hut. She gave me the entire large bowl she had, and started making more.

"Um, Lady Kaede, I don't mean to sound greedy or demanding, but I was also wondering if you had some infant kimonos, and waist cloths?" I asked, looking at Lord Inuyasha and his…three silver ears. His left ear had been split in two from tip to base by a tentacle from Naraku that had also left a large gash in the left side of his head.

"What are you staring at wench?" Lord Inuyasha snapped, making me jump.

"N-nothing. I'm sorry Lord Inuyasha." I said with my eyes on the ground. Lady Kaede handed me a cloth bundle, which I thanked her for gratefully.

"Koko, child, why did you call Inuyasha 'lord?'" Lady Kaede asked. I looked, and saw several pairs of tired eyes focused on me.

"Well, Lord Inuyasha is the half-demon son of the great Lord Inu No Taisho **(spelling?)**. He is an heir to the Western Lands, therefore earning himself the title of 'lord.'" I explained.

"But what about Sesshomaru? What does he think of there being two Western Lords?" The young kitsune with the missing tail, and broken arm asked. I didn't know how to answer his question, so I didn't. Instead, I looked around at the rest of Lord Inuyasha's traveling group, and mentally checked their injuries. The young miko, the monk, and the demon slayer looked as though they had only minor injuries. They were covered in cuts and bruises, but that looked to be the extent of it. The neko-youki didn't look so well. Her fur was a matted jumble of red, pink, and white, and I noticed that one of her back paws was missing. She and Lord Inuyasha looked the worst, but I didn't even want to imagine how they and the kitsune had looked at the end of the final battle. With their enhanced healing abilities, I was surprised to see the condition they were in more than a day later.

"Koko-chan, it isn't polite to stare." The young miko said. I snapped out of my stupor, and thanked Lady Kaede for all her help. I wished everyone well, before leaving the hut, and heading toward the river. I used my mental magic to will some fish to jump from the water, into my waiting kimono, and headed back to Lord Sesshomaru.

**Well, there is chapter 3. I was hoping to have 2 chapters posted in one day, but it didn't work out that way…**

**Please, R&R**

**~Inuyashasgirl18~**

_**Sess: **_**'What is taking the woman so long? I cannot stand these cries.'**__***cries louder***

**Rin: It's okay Lord Sesshomaru, Koko-chan will return soon with dinner for all of us.**

**Jaken: 'Will Lord Sesshomaru EVER stop crying?'**


	4. The Imp Who Took a Dip, & the Demon Koko

**This fan fiction is inspired by 'Second Chance' by Tehbloodspitter, and 'Inuyasha Child Again' by dragonsfire18 (primarily)…I extend credit to them, for giving me the idea to start this story, and hope that no harm comes of it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but wouldn't it be cool if I did?**

**Koko is mine though**

I returned to camp bearing food and child clothes, and found Rin leaning against a tree crying softly to herself holding Lord Sesshomaru. He was looking up at her, visibly struggling not to start crying himself. His eyes were full of apologies.

"Rin-chan, why are you crying?" I asked softly. I placed the clothes and food near Ah-Un, and sat in front of her. I waited for her to answer, and when she didn't, Lord Sesshomaru answered for her.

'_Every time she tried to hand this Sesshomaru to Jaken , or set me down so she could…relieve herself, I would begin to scream. Jaken is an imbecile, and refused to take me when my crying began, so she was forced to hold this Sesshomaru instead..'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

"Rin had to g-go so bad. I c-c-couldn't hold it anymore." She finally whispered. I gasped, tears stinging my own eyes as I wondered how Jaken could be so horrible. I looked at the imp, and saw that he was glaring at the fire. I blew softly toward the imp, and created a wind that picked Jaken up, and hurled him into the river.

"Rin-chan, I'm so sorry. here, I'll take Lord Sesshomaru. I can handle crying babies. You go clean up, okay sweetie. Lord Sesshomaru, I got some food and kimonos for you. I don't know if you can eat mashed oats, but we will see. I can see that you are trying not to cry. Please, keep trying." I said, gently taking the infant lord from Rin's arms. He began to whimper, and I saw tears at the corners of his tightly closed eyes. Rin stood up, and ran to the river.

'_Hurry woman. This Sesshomaru cannot hold back much longer. I am hungry, and…wet.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, blushing. I grabbed the bowl of mashed oats, and scooped a tiny bit with my index finger. I was just about to place the food in the infant's mouth, before I realized that Lord Sesshomaru sounded younger, and had stopped thinking as if he was separate from his body. Lord Sesshomaru's piercing cry snapped me out of my thought, and I stuck my finger into his waiting mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you alright? Your thoughts sound different; younger, and less separate." I said, as his tongue licked the mashed oats off of my finger. He mashed them further with his gums, and swallowed as I scooped more onto my finger.

'_I'm fading woman. This Sesshomaru's thoughts are becoming like a child, just like the rest of me. If this is not reversed soon, it may become permanent.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

"Koko! What was that for? You are a disrespectful, awful woman, and you must be punished!" Jaken said, sloshing back towards the campfire.

"Master Jaken, you deserved that. Rin is a child. You could have held Lord Sesshomaru for two minutes. She had an accident, because you were too INGRATEFUL to help care for your lord!" I said to Jaken.

'_Koko-san, stop. He will be punished when Rin returns, rest assured.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

"I'm not ingrateful to Lord Sesshomaru you worthless human." Jaken snapped.

"I'M NO HUMAN!" I growled at Jaken, my eyes glowing red. He involuntarily took a step back, and tripped into the fire. He jumped up, and ran around, patting the heat out of his rear end. He ran into a tree, and fell back, unconscious. I felt myself begin to change, and mentally panicked, because I may have been part demon, but I was still too human to stop myself.

'_KOKO! Calm yourself!' _Lord Sesshomaru mentally roared, at the same time, releasing a blood curdling scream that snapped me back to myself.

"Oh Kami, Lord Sesshomaru, I'm so sorry." I said, sobbing. I crushed the crying infant to my chest, shushed him. Rin returned, and started feeding Lord Sesshomaru again, and I was able to replace Rin's heavily soiled kimono wrapped around Lord Sesshomaru's waist with a clean waist cloth.

'_Thank you Koko-san. I am much more comfortable now.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought with a smile. I smiled back at him, and nodded a quick acknowledgement.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are smiling. Rin likes your smile." Rin said, causing Lord Sesshomaru to blush. Rin stood up, and found a good place to curl up for the night. I picked up Lord Sesshomaru, and he began reaching out to Rin, and I noticed he was holding his head up.

'He's starting to grow.' I thought to myself happily.

"Rin." The bundle in my arms squeaked, still reaching out toward Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you spoke." Rin spoke, after shooing Jaken away from her sleeping area with the staff of two heads.

"Here Rin-chan. Lord Sesshomaru wants to sleep with you." I said. Rin smiled, and took Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin wants to put you in a kimono Lord Sesshomaru, so you are not in just a waist cloth." Rin said. She laid him down gently, and proceeded to put one of the infant kimonos on the infant lord. He looked up at Rin lovingly the entire time, while he tried to form more words.

"Mo-o-mo-o." Lord Sesshomaru cooed. Rin understood exactly what he meant, and went to Ah-Un, returning a moment later with Lord Sesshomaru's Mokomoko. She wrapped the Mokomoko around and under Lord Sesshomaru, like a small bed, and placed the end of it over her. Rin curled up around Lord Sesshomaru, and within a few minutes, both were asleep, though Lord Sesshomaru's mind wasn't.

'_You said you weren't human, and I couldn't sense a demonic aura from you. I can now. What are you?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

"My family is human, for the most part. Nearly a milliena ago, my ancestors were Inu youkai. Instead of a war starting between Inu youkai and humans of the time, an Inu and a human were arranged to wed. From there, my ancestors began mating with humans, and down the line, our heritage became suppressed. Until it came to me. When I lose control of myself, a little more of my Inu youkai wakes up, making me more demonic. I'm mostly human now, but with my temper, I will be a hanyou or full youkai before I'm old.

'_Is that why you can hear my thoughts?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

"Yes." I said with a yawn. "Lord Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking, did you feel your body changing when this happened?"

'_No, I did not. I had fallen asleep due to my injuries, and felt nothing.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, _'Now sleep. This can continue in the morning.'_

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Good night." I said. I curled up into the fetal position near the fire, and waited for sleep to take me. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I smelled salt water, and heard Lord Sesshomaru's tired thoughts.

'_Has Kami given me a second chance to change my ways? Am I wanted to feel these emotions? Even the ones I'm feeling toward Rin? Please Kami, give me the answers I seek.'_

**Well, here's chapter 4...its kind of pointless, but it's progression without major time skipping. Plus, it shows how much of a jerk I think Jaken is**

**Jaken: Foolish human. Speak of me in such a way again, and you will feel my staff upon your head.**

**IG18: *stomps on Jaken's head* Shut it jerk.**

***Rin and Koko laugh obnoxiously***

**IG18: Quiet girls, you'll wake him up.**

**Rin: He looks so peaceful**

**IG18: Koko, you're my original character, right?**

**Koko: Yea, why?**

**IG18: I had a review from a reader who didn't understand you. Can you please explain why you chose to narrate my story, or why you were watching Sesshomaru in the first place?**

**Koko: *yawns* Maybe in the next chapter**

**Next time: Koko explains her origin; who is she, what is she, and where did she come from**

**Sess: **_**'Women, you all talk too much.'**_


	5. Koko's Story and Author's Conversation

**I don't own Inuyasha :'(**

**Koko is mine**

**Second Chance by tehbloodspiter, and Inuyasha Child Again by dragonsfire18 were the inspiration for the story you see before you**

**A/N: This chapter is entirely Koko…after the witty banter, anyway**

**YES! TWO CHAPTERS, WRITTEN COMPLETELY OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD WITHIN HOURS OF EACHOTHER! IM SO PROUD**

**IG18: Okay I'm going to ask one more time Koko, will you please tell the readers a little about you?**

**Koko: I really don't want to 'Lissa. Why do the readers want to know anyway?**

**Rin: Some don't understand you.**

**Koko: Not my fault.**

**IG18: *sighs* You're just like Inuyasha…maybe too much of your youkai woke up in the last chapter.**

**Inuyasha: What did you say about me Wench? Your OC is nothing like me.**

**Rin: Shhhhh! You will wake Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha: What do I care about him?**

***Sesshomaru wakes and begins fussing ***

**Rin: Lady Elissa, Inuyasha woke Lord Sesshomaru.**

**Inuyasha: What are you talking about?**

**IG18: She's talking about the baby. *picks up Sesshomaru***

**Sess: Rin! Give Rin! *reaches for Rin***

**IG18: Okay, okay. *Gives Sesshomaru back to Rin***

**Inuyasha: *sweatdrops* Do I want to know?**

**IG18: You'll find out soon enough, now shut up Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha: Oi! What did you just say to me Wench?**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit boy! *Inuyasha eats dirt* Sorry about that 'Lissa.**

**IG18: De nada. *Kagome drags Inuyasha out by his ear***

**Koko: Nothing you can do will make me talk**

**IG18: Not even if I made a deal with you to make you a hanyo?**

**Koko: Tell you what 'Lissa…you tell me what you're going to have happen to Lord Sesshomaru, and I'll talk.**

**IG18: Okay. *whispers in Koko's ear***

**Koko: Wow**

**Rin: Now you have to tell the readers about you.**

**Koko: Okay…here goes…*begins her story***

My ancestors all have some form of Inu youkai in them. Over the generations though, our youkai have become dormant after we stopped mating with other Inu youkai. Once our family's hanyous began mating with humans, our youkai have become harder, and harder to spot, and in some, were not passed on at all. My parents both passed on pieces of their youkai to me, so I was more demonic than anyone in my family had been for nearly a century.

Along with the youkai in me, I also inherited my father's temper. I angered easily, and if provoked, my youkai would begin to show itself. Of course, the more of my youkai that showed, the more demonic powers I exhibited, and the less human I became. By the time I was ten, I had red Inu eyes when provoked, and my aging had slowed exponentially. My family then considered me a demon, and kept a close eye on all of my movements. I was taught to control my temper, and how to use my demonic abilities to serve and protect my village. I was taught the trade of 'demon stalking,' an ability very few in my family were capable of, because very few had no demonic aura. If a demon was found to be in our area, I was sent out to see if the demons posed any threat.

I took my duties very seriously for fourteen years. When I was twenty-four, I looked to be twelve. I hadn't been taught to fight, only to sentry, so the men of the village could fight. I was forced to flee with the women and children when my village was attacked by none other than Naraku. Instead of fleeing though, I hid, and watched the entire battle take place. I watched helplessly as every able-bodied man in my village was slaughtered. The sight of so much blood was too much for me. My anger and bloodlust had awoken my youki. I had enough control of myself to not attack Naraku, as I knew I would be killed just as mercilessly. Instead, I ran, and caught up with the women and children of my village. I was so angry, and ashamed of my cowardice, that I lashed out, and everything around me went red.

***Koko sobs loudly***

**IG18: Koko dear, you do not have to continue if it is too hard for you.**

**Koko: I must. It would make me feel at ease, if I didn't carry my burden alone.**

**IG18: If you insist. But first, take a couple of deep breaths, before you hyperventaliate.**

***Koko breaths deeply***

**Sess: **_**'Koko has seen horrors even I hadn't thought of. I could never imagine how it would be if I hadn't had another Inu around to teach me how to properly control my youkai, rather than suppress it. Child, you have my deepest condolences for the sorrows you have witnessed.'**_

**Koko: Thank you Lord Sesshomaru But there is still more than two hundred years of which I have yet to speak of.**

When I awoke, I was surrounded by the bodies of the women and children I had grown up with. In fear, I left the gruesome scene, and spent nearly forty-two years alone in the forest. I now looked to be about nineteen years old, but was in fact sixty-six years old. I had fallen ill to a human disease, and was found nearly dead by a child sent to gather wood for the dinner fire. I was brought to the village healers, and once I was well, I was welcomed to the village with open arms. They understood who I was…what I was, but everyone treated me respectfully, as though I were any other human villager. I was even given the name Koko, a common name among females of the village. Chitara, meaning silent strike **(A/N: Name and meaning are NOT real…I repeat, Chitara and its meaning are NOT real)**, would be my name no longer. I was so pleased with the friends I had made in the village, that I stayed until everyone who had welcomed me with open arms had grown old and died. The only villagers who remained were wary of me, and I felt that after one hundred years, I was no longer welcome. I left, and soon after learned that the village leaders were planning on forcing me from my home, with a token to remind me of what I was.

I found myself living in the woods again, hunting my own game, and finding caves and trees to use as shelter. I unknowingly made my way to the Western Lands, and found the castle of the Western Lord Inu No Taisho. I stayed on the edge of his lands, and watched from a distance, using the skills I had learned over a hundred years earlier. I followed the Inu Lord to Izyaoi's village, and was nearby when Lord Inuyasha was born. I was one of the many who shed saddened tears at the death of Inu No Taisho, as I had come to think of him as a distant father of sorts. He never met me, but he had taught me how to be confident, and was a large influence of the person I am today.

Everyone in the Western Castle could feel Lord Sesshomaru's resentment toward his younger half-brother, and fellow heir to the Western Lands, but it still came as a shock when Lord Sesshomaru had turned away the orphaned Lord Inuyasha. I found myself fascinated at Lord Sesshomaru's coldness, and watched him from a distance, just as I had with Inu No Taisho. I followed he and Jaken for years, and watched as the child Rin had melted some of the ice in Lord Sesshomaru's heart. He revived the child, and as the trio's travels progressed , I could almost see the ice melting within Lord Sesshomaru. I came to think of myself as the unseen ward of Lord Sesshomaru, and had the utmost respect for him.

Currently, I am nearly three hundred years old, though over time, as my youki has awakened, I have been able to arrest my visible aging, so I look to be about twenty years of age. Yes, I am older than Lord Sesshomaru, but I still choose to be his subordinate. Once or twice in earlier years, I have deeply contemplated revealing myself to Lord Sesshomaru, but thought it best to bide my time, until I could be sure he would allow me to travel with him.

**Koko: That's it…now I don't want to talk anymore.**

**Rin: *with a giggle* You're older than Lord sesshomaru. Rin is older than Lord Sesshomaru now too.**

**Sess: No. Rin yunner den dis Sessomawoo *Rin giggles***

**Rin: Rin knows Rin is younger than Lord Sesshomaru. Rin just looks older. *Sesshomaru laughs cutely***

**IG18: Well Sesshomaru-sama, you're starting to come into control of your body. Now Koko doesn't have to relay your every demand…you're starting to voice them yourself.**

**Sess:**_** 'This wouldn't be a problem if I was myself again. Instead of wasting time with all this needless banter, we could be finding a way to reverse this. I still feel as though I am fading away. If my mind becomes a child, this may be permanent.'**_

***Koko repeats Sesshomaru's thoughts***

**IG18: Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama, in the next chapter, you all resume your travels. *tickles Sesshomaru, eliciting screaming laughs***

**Sess: NO! NO NO NO! TOP IT UHWISSA!**

**Please, please, please, please, Read and review**


	6. Bathing Dinner & a talkative Sesshomaru?

**I'm back! here's the awaited chapter 6, where Jaken loosens up, and has an intelligent conversation. :)**

**Disclaimer: i dont' own Inuyasha and co**

**I do own Koko, and I am aware that the characters are acting OOC**

**Second Chance by tehbloodspiter and Inuyasha Child Again by Dragonsfire18 are still my inspiration. I've heard nothing from them, so that little snippet stays until they tell me otherwise.**

**IG18: Are you guys glad to be back?**

**Koko & Rin: Yes!**

**Jaken: I am pleased, that you have not forgotten about me onna. *IG18 anime sweatdrops***

**IG18:Sorry about that...you're hard to write in and get your personality just right.**

**Sess:_ 'What are you doing to me? Why am I fading?'_**

**IG18: I want you younger...I have plans for you.**

**Sess: _'Well, in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ younger.'_**

**IG18: I want you younger mentally too. Don't worry, you get to keep your memories. Now, let's get on with the story**

After hearing my story, Lord Sesshomaru decided it would be best to rest for the night, to let me calm down some. As an infant, he found himself very sensitive to the emotions of Rin, Jaken, and I, so he too was upset and had cried quietly as my story progressed. I refused to rest though. I knew we were right on the edge of Lady Kaede's village, and that we should go to her before resting.

'_I will hear none of this! This Sesshomaru wishes for rest. The village can wait one more day.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, with a well voiced, "No!"

"Fine Lord Sesshomaru." I muttered. I wanted to talk to Lord Sesshomaru about what I had heard him thinking the night before, and I could smell his…discomfort, so I told Jaken and Rin I was taking Lord Sesshomaru to the river. I grabbed a kimono and waist cloth, and left.

"Ja-in, wook afer Rin." Lord Sesshomaru said as we walked toward the river.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak with you?" I asked, as I bathed him and myself in the cool river. He squirmed, and whimpered when I dipped him in the water.

'_Yes. What is it you wish to say?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, eyeing me warily.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering how you are doing, considering your current situation." I said, cupping water in one hand, and pouring it into Lord Sesshomaru's hair, causing him to whimper more.

"_I am well, all things considered, though I'm still fading."_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I placed the naked infant on the ground near the river bank, and began to bathe myself.

"How do you mean 'fading?'" I asked, before diving underwater to wet my hair.

'_I'm becoming younger in my mind. My memories are fine, but I no longer feel like my adult self, but a pup.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I ran my mind around what he had said to me, as I dressed him and I.

"What age do you feel you are now?" I asked, walking back to camp.

'_I feel as though one hundred and twenty summers have passed since my birth. That is approximately nineteen years for a human.'_ Lord Sesshomaru replied.

"Do you wish Master Jaken and Rin to know?" I asked, just out of the imp's earshot.

'_They do not need to know. Once we are in the old miko's presence they will know.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I nodded an acknowledgement, and entered camp.

"Koko-san, Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned!" Rin cried, running toward me and wrapping her arms around my leg, "Master Jaken and I went hunting, look, we have two rabbits!" Rin happily showed Lord Sesshomaru and I the two rabbits cooking over the fire. The scent of cooking meat appealed to my slumbering youki, and brought mass amounts of water to my mouth.

"They look delicious Rin-chan. Thank you." I said.

'_Give me to Rin.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, while reaching out toward Rin, and cooing, " Rin." I chuckled at how cute Lord Sesshomaru sounded, and gave him to the smiling girl. While the two rabbits cooked, Rin gave Lord Sesshomaru water, by sticking her finger into her water pouch, then into his mouth. Lord Sesshomaru thought to himself, as he couldn't really do anything else, so I ignored him, and asked Jaken a question.

"Master Jaken, you were Lord Sesshomaru's advisor for much of his life, am I correct?" I asked. Jaken nodded, taking a seat in front of the fire, holding the staff of two heads on his shoulder in a 'resting soldier' position.

"I have been advisors to Lord Sesshomaru's family for centuries. I was there when his father, the great Lord Inu No Taisho was born." Jaken replied.

"Do you know what he was like as a child, and adolescent?" I then asked.

"I wasn't around for his infancy, as I was with Lord Inu No Taisho often, but Lord Sesshomaru was a happy child. He used to be very talkative, and was always very intelligent. He was brave, but at the same time, was quite shy. He hid behind his parents in the presence of strangers, and never showed fear until he reached adolescence." Jaken explained idily, while ignoring growls from the infant lord.

"What scared him?" I asked, intrigued.

"When his body reached adolescence, his beast came forth. The voice of his beast simply scared him at first, but when he transformed into his youkai, he was truly terrified. It takes years for an Inu youkai to be able to control his beast, and his transformations. The only time he showed fear was during those years, most especially when he transformed into his youkai during the day." Jaken chuckles to himself before continuing, "During that time, I was charged with the duty of sleeping in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers with him, to keep him company, and ease his fears."

"You mean like a doll, or toy?" I asked.

"You could put it that way. I found it degrading personally, shushing a scared young man back into slumber" Jaken said.

'_Are you two quite done yet?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought with another growl. Now, it was my turn to chuckle.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, we are done." I said.

'_Good. Can we eat now? I find myself hungry.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

"The rabbits look done. Give me a couple of minutes Lord Sesshomaru, and I will have the mashed oats heated up for you." I replied.

**IG18: Did you like the story? Lemme know**

**Oh, and lemme know when Inuyasha should see Sesshomaru**

**A)as an infant in Rin's arms**

**B) as an infant in Koko's arms**

**C) as a small child hiding behind Rin**

**D) as a small child hiding behind Koko**

**This will be in an upcoming chapter, I'm just not sure which yet**

**Don't forget to R&R please**

**thanks!**


	7. Curse Rin's Big Mouth!

**Well, here's chapter 7 at last. Its a little longer than the others, but I've been busy. **

**I still don't own Inuyasha *wipes away a tear***

**Still giving credit to tehbloodspiter, and dragonsfire18 for their stories that were my inspiration**

**Unfortunately, my little mini-poll went unheard, so I decided anyway...hope you enjoy my decision.**

**Inuyasha: It's about time you continued, wench. Are you going to tell me why you were talking about my baka half-brother now?**

**IG18: Hey! My name might state otherwise, but you do not own me, therefore you have no right to talk to me that way.**

**Inuyasha: Feh.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha, sit! *Inuyasha eats dirt* Be nice to 'Lissa. Read the chapter and find out.**

**Miroku: Well, Lady Elissa, I have read your chapters, and find them quite amusing, although I am concerned that Miss Sango and I aren't in them very often.**

**IG18: Sorry Miroku, the story focuses mainly on Sesshomaru and Koko, so it doesn't really have alot to do with you guys. I hope you understand.**

**Miroku: I understand, but I still have one question.**

**IG18: And what would that be?**

**Miroku: Will you bear my children?**

***IG18 slaps him* **

**IG18: HENTAI!**

**Koko: *sighs* While they're fighting it out, I'll lead you all into the chapter, enjoy it!**

The next morning, we all found ourselves walking to Lady Kaede's village in complete silence. The only noises, aside from several sets of footsteps, was Lord Sesshomaru's involuntary sounds. I looked around at the group, and when my eyes rested on Jaken, he cringed, and ran behind Ah-Un. Earlier that morning, he had decided to say how I would never amount to anything as a human or a youkai. I lost control, and pinned the tiny imp to a tree by his throat. I stood there, snarling at him, but not transforming further. I had startled both Rin, and Lord Sesshomaru, and it was the smell of their tears that brought me back to myself. Of course, that resulted in the silence we were now travelling in.

_'Koko-san, you must not attack yourself for this morning's events.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, breaking me out of my own ashamed stupor.

_'I can't believe I lost control of myself again! Now, my eyes won't change back.'_ I thought back, surprising Lord Sesshomaru, when I projected my thoughts into his head.

_'This Sesshomaru has not seen this. Let me see.'_ He then thought. I nodded.

"Rin-chan, let me take Lord Sesshomaru for a while. Surely your arms must be tired." I said quietly, breaking the silence. Rin handed Lord Sesshomaru to me, and promptly began shaking out her arms. _'I always know when my eyes are youkai, because I see through a red haze. It still hasn't gone away.'_ I then thought, looking down at Lord Sesshomaru.

_'Are you still upset about this morning?'_ He asked. I nodded, feeling the beginnings of tears stinging my eyes. _'Onna, that is why your eyes have yet to return to normal. You must calm down, and stop attacking yourself, as I have previously said. Only then will your eyes resume their normal color.'_ Lord Sesshomaru then thought. I nodded, and closed my eyes, letting my senses guide me, and keep me on my feet. I started taking deep breaths, in through my nose, and out through my mouth. When I opened my eyes again, the red haze was almost gone.

_'Thank you Lord Sesshomaru.'_ I thought, smiling when I looked down and saw that Lord Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. I continued taking deep breaths, but after a few minutes, gave up, figuring that slightly red eyes were probably what part of my youkai had remained awake.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we are in Lady Kaede's village." I announced, waking the sleeping Lord. Rin and Jaken started at the sound of my voice, and I was forced to suppress a giggle.

"Rin knows this place! Kagome-san and her group stay here! Are we going to visit Kagome-san?" Rin asked.

"Who is Kagome, Rin-chan?" I asked, walking through the village, toward Lady Kaede's hut.

"Kagome-san is the miko that travels with Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha." Rin explained.

"I saw her the other evening, when I went to Lady Kaede for some food for Lord Sesshomaru." I said, putting a name to the miko I had seen at Lady Kaede's hut. The hut was in sight, when a small kitsune appeared. His arm was in a sling, and I recognized him as the injured kitsune that travels with Lord Inuyasha.

"Shippo-chan! Rin is so happy to see you!" Rin said, running to the kitsune, and giving him a hug. He winced, as Rin squeezed his broken arm was pressed against his body.

"I'm happy to see you too Rin-chan. Hey! You're the woman who asked for baby food the other day." The Kitsune…Shippo said to Rin, then to me. I nodded slowly, looking at the sleeping infant in my arms. "Can I see? I like babies, and I'm really gentle."

_'No. If he is able to identify this Sesshomaru, he is likely to tell my hanyo half-brother.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

_'You don't want Lord Inuyasha to see you in a waist cloth?'_ I thought to my infant lord, while at the same time saying, "Sorry, he's asleep right now. I don't want to wake him." To the kitsune. He looked sad for a moment, but his smile quickly returned, and he shrugged his shoulders.

_'He doesn't need to know. Only the miko Kaede, and if needed, the miko that travels with my half-brother.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I nodded, showing Lord Sesshomaru without projecting my thoughts, that I understood. I watched, as the kitsune took Rin by the hand, and ran off with her, playing a game of tag.

"Shippo, who are you talking to?" A young miko said, walking out of Lady Kaede's hut. She looked odd, in a green and white outfit I had never seen before.

"Miko, I see that you are well." I said, extending a hand to her. She looked confused for a moment, but soon recognized me.

"You are the woman who asked Lady Kaede for baby food the other evening. Tell me, how is the child? May I see?" She asked me. Without hesitation, Lord Sesshomaru instantly thought, _'Let her see.'_

"You may see him, and see that he is well, but I must warn you, that you will be surprised by what you see." I replied, partially unwrapping Lord Sesshomaru, and tilting my arms downward, so she could see him. I heard a sharp intake of breath, and the miko said, "Kami, is that Lord Sesshomaru?" I nodded slowly.

"It's a long story. We're here to seek the help of Lady Kaede. Is Lord Inuyasha around?" I said, seeing the confusion, and questions in the miko's eyes.

"No, he's with some of the villagers down by the river. Does Sesshomaru-sama need him?" The miko asked. I shook my head quickly.

"Lord Sesshomaru has requested that Lord Inuyasha not be around. He does not wish Lord Inuyasha to see him in such a state right now." I replied. I once again saw the confusion in her eyes, asking how I know Lord Sesshomaru's wishes. "You surely sense my demonic aura that I now exhibit. One of my demonic powers is that I can read minds. Lord Sesshomaru may be an infant, miko, but his mind is still old enough to communicate with me." I then explained.

"Please, call me Kagome." The miko then stated.

"Hey Kagome! Who is that? Why is Rin here? Where's my baka half-brother, I can smell him." Lord Inuyasha yelled, walking up to Kagome. I turned, and covered up Lord Sesshomaru's face, but not enough so he couldn't breathe. My quick movements startled Lord Sesshomaru, and he started crying loudly.

"Inuyasha! Look at what you did? You scared the baby." Kagome chastised her hanyou mate. He sniffed at me, and I bowed respectfully to him.

"Lord Inuyasha, I wasn't expecting you." I said softly, not letting my eyes meet his.

"Feh. Where's that baka half-brother of mine? I know he's around." Lord Inuyasha said. Kagome took Lord Sesshomaru, and worked to quiet him, which I was grateful for, as I quickly prepared a lie.

"He is nearby, making sure Rin and I are safe while we visit the village for supplies." I lied. "We are going to see Lady Kaede."

"Lemme see the runt." Lord Inuyasha said rudely.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said, a warning in her voice. Lord Inuyasha cringed, his now healed ears pressing tight to his scalp.

"Can I see the kid?" Lord Inuyasha then refrased.

"I-I can't let you." I said softly. This upset Lord Inuyasha, and he tried to stand in front of me, becoming more and more frustrated when I kept turning away from him.

"Why not, wench?" He huffed.

"I…I just can't Lord Inuyasha." I repeated. He huffed, and went to grab my arms, and turn me to face him, when Rin and Shippo came running up to us.

"Inuyasha-san, please, don't! You'll hurt Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, latching herself to Lord Inuyasha's leg, while at the same time leaving Kagome, Shppo, Lord Inuyasha, and I staring at her in disbelief. Lord Sesshomaru started growling in Kagome's arms.

'_Insolent child! I guess that you may show me to my half-brother, as Rin has just told him.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I sighed, and uncovered Lord Sesshomaru, so he was visible in Kagome's arms. Shippo gasped, and Lord Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"What the-"

**IG18: Well, there's chapter 7...Kind of left you on a cliffy. Minor time skip in chapter 8.**

**Inuyasha: Hahahahaha! Sesshomaru's a baby! Not so big and bad anymore, are you**

**IG18: Sit Inuyasha! *nothing happens***

**Inuyasha: It only works when Kagome does it, moron!**

**Kagome: Sit boy! *Inuyasha faceplants* That was for laughing at Sesshomaru-sama. Sit boy! *Inuyasha's face digs deeper into the ground* That's for being so mean to 'Lissa.'**

**Jaken: Rin, you should be ashamed of yourself for yelling like that about Lord Sesshomaru. You had no right to run around, yelling about it.**

**IG18: *knocks Jaken out* It's okay Rin, don't listen to him.**

**Rin: *crying softly, sniffs* Thanks 'Lissa-san.**

**Sess: _'Are you going to change this Sesshomaru back yet?'_ *Koko relays thought***

**IG18: No, I still have plans for you.**

**Hahaha Read and Review please...**


	8. My Hanyo, My Brother, Do You Accept?

**Okay, I'm back, for the time being anyway...today, I'm posting chapters 8 and 9, as thats all I've got done...**

**I'm in college now, so don't expect quick updates...sorry...literally JUST got done unpacking**

**Kagome: Good luck in college 'Lissa. You'll be a great Kindergarten teacher someday.**

**IG18: Thanks Kagome, I appreciate that...now if this blasted headache would go away**

I probably explained Lord Sesshomaru's situation twice that evening; once to Kagome and Lord Inuyasha, and once again to Lady Kaede and the others when we were all in her hut. Lord Sesshomaru's face remained tomato red the entire evening, and Rin stayed in a corner of the hut, crying softly to herself, no matter how anyone consoled her.

_**Flashback**_

_"Rin-chan, Lord Sesshomaru isn't mad at you. He's just…embarrassed of his weakness. Lord Sesshomaru can't defend himself against Lord Inuyasha, should he decide to attack. He merely didn't want Lord Inuyasha to know." I had explained to the crying girl. "He also didn't want this to happen." I pointed to Lord Inuyasha, who was laughing hysterically on the ground, with tears in his eyes._

_"I know, but Rin feels really bad. That is why Rin is crying." Rin replied, sobbing in my arms._

_"Inuyasha, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit! Don't laugh at Sesshomaru-sama!"Kagome scolded Lord Inuyasha, who was now well down in a crater of his body shape._

_"Feh. You're right Kagome. Wouldn't want to make him cry any more than he already is." Lord Inuyasha said, standing up. Kagome looked at Lord Sesshomaru, and saw tears silently streaming down his cheeks_

_"Sit." Kagome said bluntly, forcing Lord Inuyasha onto the ground again, as she walked into Lady Kaede's hut._

_"Rin-chan, please come with me to Lady Kaede's hut." I said. With a sniff, Rin nodded, and followed me, leaving Jaken and Ah-Un looking at the 'Inuyasha hole.'_

_**End flashback**_

"So, Lady Kaede, is there anything that can be done to reverse this?" I asked, gently rocking the sleeping infant lord in my arms. The old miko shook her head, and focused her eye on Lord Sesshomaru, as she knew his mind was still awake.

"I'm sorry child, there is nothing I can do for Sesshomaru-sama. His only choice is to grow up again.

_'Koko-san, can you make my thoughts heard by everyone without repeating them?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I nodded, and mentally instructed him to think loudly, when I placed my palm on his forehead.

_"Miko, I understand what you say, though I found it to be no surprise. Inuyasha, listen closely to what I have to say." _Lord Sesshomaru thoughts came out of my mouth, as I had given him control of my face for the time being. _"You and your companions must follow us to this Sesshomaru's castle. I will address my kingdom that I shall be passing lordship of the Western Lands to the second son of the great Inu No Taisho. Inuyasha, you will become the Lord of the Western Lands until my physical being becomes of age to take rule back. Do you accept?"_ Everyone looked at the sleeping baby, completely speechless. We all sat in silence for a few moments, collecting ourselves.

"I-I do, brother. I would be honored to be the Western Lord in your absence." Lord Inuyasha said, ignoring the fact that Lord Sesshomaru now sounded to be thirteen years of age.

_"Thank you…brother. The decree will be composed upon our return to the castle tomorrow."_ Lord Sesshomaru said through me, before his mind fell silent.

"Geez," Shippo said, "As if Inuyasha's head wasn't big enough as it is." Lord Inuyasha hit the kitsune on the head, causing him to cry loudly, and resulting in Kagome saying, "Sit boy." And walking away.

"Lady Kaede," I asked hesitantly, "Is there anything you can do to speed up Lord Sesshomaru's growth for the time being? Can you make him age like a human for a few years, so Rin-chan and I can raise him in our youth? I fear he may be too young physically when Rin-chan and I can no longer care for him properly.

"Yes, there is something I can do. You must give me until tomorrow morning to have a potion ready. I will give it to ye for Lord Sesshomaru to ingest before ye leave to the castle." Lady Kaede said. Rin, Jaken, and I all thanked her repeatedly.

"Rin-chan, Jaken will be no help in the re-raising of Lord Sesshomaru, so I will stay with you for as long as it takes. Not only will you be his ward, but you will also be his caretaker, almost like his mother." I explained to Rin, once she had stopped sobbing in the corner.

"Does that mean I get to boss Master Jaken around?" Rin asked, smiling.

"No that does not! Rin you will not disrespect me." Jaken cried, waving around the staff of two heads.

"Actually, Jaken-sama, it does mean she can boss you around; you will be expected to help, as you are Lord Sesshomaru's advisor." Lord Inuyasha said. Jaken huffed loudly, and didn't utter another peep for the rest of the night.

"Don't worry Rin, I'll help you." Shippo said, jumping on Lady Kaede's shoulder.

"As will I child. I'm sure ye will take Lord Sesshomaru back to the castle, but know, this village is not far, and will help in any way ye may need." Lady Kaede then said.

"Thank you all. Rin does not know how to thank you." Rin said, happy tears welling in her eyes.

"Seeing that smile is thanks enough." The monk, Miroku, said.

"Inuyasha, ye must realize that your search for the Shikon shards will be interrupted from time to time, as being Lord of the West entails that you attend meetings, and host balls. There are scrolls to be written, and many other things to do." Lady Kaede explained quietly to Lord Inuyasha. He looked at her, surprising everyone in the room who traveled with him, with the amount of compassion in his eyes.

"I understand. I can put off the hunt for the shards for as long as I need to, to aid in the growth of my…little brother." Lord Inuyasha said, ending his sentence with a sly smile.

***Everyone in the hut anime sweat drops***

"So much for the compassion we saw just a second ago. I honestly thought it was genuine." The demon slayer, Sango, said, her eyebrow twitching.

**Well, my loyal readers, heres chapter 8...hope you like it...please, Read and Review...thanks!**


	9. The Infant Lord Returns Home

**Here's the second of my two avaliable chapters...2 in one day...:)**

**My headache is too painful for banter, so please enjoy as is**

Lord Inuyasha woke us all the next morning at dawn. Rin and I tended to Lord Sesshomaru, while the others packed Ah-Un and Kirara. We were ready to travel to Lord Sesshomaru's castle before the morning sun had the chance to dry the dew from the ground. Before we left, Lady Kaede came to me with the potion she had made the night before.

"Ye must give this entire potion to Lord Sesshomaru. He will not like it, as it has no pleasant taste, but he must drink it all if he is to grow as a human would. I have made it so that it wears off during the twenty-fourth year, and by the twenty-fifth, all remnants will be gone, and he will age as a demon again." Lady Kaede explained, holding Lord Sesshomaru for Rin, so she could climb onto Ah-Un. When both Rin and I were on Ah-Un, Lady Kaede returned Lord Sesshomaru to Rin, and gave the vial with the potion to me.

"Thank you Lady Kaede, we will give it to him when we are at his castle." I said, with a smile.

_'Koko let me speak.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I nodded, and reached around Rin to put my hand on Lord Sesshomaru's forehead. _"Miko, When I am myself again, you can rest assured that your village will be protected better than any other in Japan."_ Lord Sesshomaru thought through me. Lady Kaede chuckled softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I do not have twenty-five years left in me, but I will make sure that the rest of the village is aware of your gratitude. Make sure you visit once in a while. This village was not blessed with watching either of the sons of the great Lord Inu No Taisho grow." Lady Kaede said. Her own smile grew large when Lord Sesshomaru laughed, and began to coo quietly.

_"We will visit."_ He said, before shaking his head loose of my hand. We waited for Jaken to appear, and climb awkwardly onto Ah-Un, before our two groups took off, flying toward the west, Lord Inuyasha running with Kagome on his back down below us.

On the way to the castle, Lord Sesshomaru began to cry absolutely inconsolably. He refused to eat or drink, and did not need a new waist cloth, so we figured he had grown bored. Rin tried making faces, and tickling him, but that did nothing.

"Do you think he wants a toy?" Shippo asked, floating toward Ah-Un in his balloon form. In a cloud of fox smoke, he returned to his own form on Ah-Un's back, and took a fox doll from his kimono. Shippo gave it to Lord Sesshomaru, and he instantly quieted. We all breathed a sigh of relief when the infant Lord began playing happily with the toy.

"Why didn't Lord Sesshomaru say anything to you?" Jaken asked.

"He is exhausted. His mind fell asleep shortly after we left. He's fighting hard to seem as adult as he can. Lord Sesshomaru even tried to hide his dreams from me, but gave into the exhaustion. I can see his dreams, and so, he's asleep." I explained.

"So it's like he has two personalities?" Shippo asked. I nodded, "That's why he says he's fading. His two personalities are merging, and being as young as his body is, it's the child that's more dominant. He will never forget what is going on, nor will he forget his past, but he will be drawn into the immaturity that being a child holds." A good portion of the ride was silent, as those who had heard our conversation tried to think over what I had said, and understand it. It wasn't until the castle came into view before anyone spoke.

_'Koko, tell Jaken that he must stay to help unpack Ah-Un, and the neko. Then he is to draft the decree as I dictate.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought to me with a yawn. He had woken up about an hour before, but his body was asleep. He started squirming and waking up not long before we approached the castle.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." I said, before relaying the message to Jaken, who immediately started grumbling about having to help a hanyo, listen to a crazy almost-human woman, and become a subordinate to the before-mentioned hanyo. Of course, it resulted in Jaken receiving a rather large bump on the head.

Ah-Un and all of us on his back landed first, alerting the castle guards and servants that Lord Sesshomaru had arrived, and also giving permission for Kirara and those on her back to land. Servants immediately pooled out of the main gates, to unload Kirara and Ah-Un with Jaken. Everyone else was sent inside. Most of us had never seen the inside of the castle, so while servants prepared several rooms for us, we wandered about some of the main rooms, completely in awe.

"Rin-sama, where is Lord Sesshomaru?" A servant asked Rin. Rin looked at me, asking if she can answer. I shook my head, and put my hand on Lord Sesshomaru's forehead.

_"Tell the servants this Sesshomaru is under a spell that has no reversal. Nothing is to be asked about it, and nothing is to be said about infants and children running around. Is that understood?"_ Lord Sesshomaru thought through me, surprising the young lioness youkai.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru, you have become a human woman?" The servant asked. I couldn't hold back the smile that spread across my face.

_"No! I am no woman. This Sesshomaru is the child the woman is holding. Now, I will not repeat myself. Go alert the cook staff to prepare mashed oats."_ Lord Sesshomaru then thought. I turned to show the servant Lord Sesshomaru, and I can honestly say I have never seen eyes grow so large so fast.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. You spoke through the onna, and I merely made the assumption." The lioness said with a bow. She ran off, astonishing me with her speed.

"She's quite fast." I remarked. Lord Sesshomaru mentally chuckled, and began giving me directions to his quarters. When we arrived, a couple of servants were just closing the door behind them.

"Hello Milord and Lady Koko. We have just finished preparing your chambers. There is a child's bed and clothing for you, but your large bed is still in the room." A small bear youkai said, with a bow. Lord Sesshomaru growled softly when the servant spoke of the child's bed.

"Thank you ladies. If Lord Sesshomaru needs anything else, I will be sure to let you know." I said, startling the two servants, who had obviously never been thanked for their services. They bowed again, and rushed off.

I opened the massive doors, and stepped into Lord Sesshomaru's room. I gaped, completely in awe of the majesty of a simple room such as his. A large bed was pushed tightly against the far wall, as were several chests of adult clothing. In the middle of the room, where the bed would normally be, was a large bassinet, and chest containing infant kimonos and waist cloths.

'_This is degrading. Why must this Sesshomaru be aware when this body soils itself? Koko-san, would you mind changing this wretched waist cloth?'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought while I wandered around his chaimbers.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." I said, putting Lord Sesshomaru in the bassinet. I dug through the chest, and found a waist cloth. I also decided to change his kimono into something Lord Sesshomaru would be more comfortable wearing, so I also grabbed a kimono. "Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask why there is infant clothing in the castle if no one knew about you until we arrived?"

'_The kimonos were mine. Chichi-ue requested that they be kept in the castle until such a time when I chose a mate, they would be passed down.'_ Lord Sesshomaru said. When he was in a clean waist cloth, and kimono, I picked him up, just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Koko-san, it is Rin. May Rin enter?" Rin asked through the door. Lord Sesshomaru replied with a happily squealed, "Rin!" I couldn't hold back the giggle, and it resulted in Lord Sesshomaru leaning forward, and biting my arm. I bit my lip, and pulled my arm out of his mouth. Rin came in, and took Lord Sesshomaru, so I could clean the soiled waist cloth, and my bloody arm in the wash basin. I washed and wrung out the waist cloth, then bandaged my arm before remembering the potion Lady Kaede had given me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I have a potion for you to drink that will help you grow faster, so you may be yourself sooner. Rin, you're going to have to hold him, because if Lady Kaede is right, he will not like the taste of this one bit." I said, pulling the vial out of my kimono.

'_Make it quick. I will try to control the movements of my head.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I brought the vial to his lips, and he began sucking on it, like any infant would if presented with a teat. Almost immediately, he spit the vial out, and started crying. The vial was only half empty, so Rin and I had to nearly fight with the infant lord to make him drink the rest of it. When it was empty he had fallen asleep from not only the exhaustion of trying to not drink the potion, but from trying to control his body. Rin carried Lord Sesshomaru to the basinet and placed him in, before climbing onto the bed, and falling asleep herself. With a smile, I silently let myself out of the room, and closed the doors behind me.

**Hope you enjoyed it...don't forget to read and review**


	10. Settling In

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT KOKO AND TAKASHI...OH...AND I OWN SESSHOMARU'S FORM, BUT NOT THE CHARACTER HIMSELF...**

**At some point...i'll go through and think of some nice banter before these chapters...srsly...i will**

I wandered the castle, while Lord Sesshomaru, and Rin slept in Lord Sesshomaru's chambers. Wandering, at least, is what I told myself I was doing. The truth was, I was trying to find my chambers, and was hopelessly lost. So, I 'wandered,' until my limbs and eyelids grew heavy, and I could no longer lie to myself.

"Pardon me," I asked a small mouse servant. She jumped at the sound of my voice, but turned, and bowed.

"How may I assist you mi'lady?" She asked.

"Well first, my name is Koko, and that is what I prefer to be called. Second, I can't seem to find my chambers. Could you please help me out?" I said. The mouse nodded, and grabbed my hand, pulling me the way I had come. She didn't let go of my hand until we were standing in front of the door to my chambers. I looked, and saw that they were directly across the hall from where Lord Sesshomaru and Rin slept.

"The servants saw that you and Lady Rin were caring for Lord Sesshomaru while he cannot do so for himself, so we placed you in a room near his, so you may hear him, and get to him if the need should arise." The mouse said. I responded with a bow, which she of course returned.

"Arigato…" I said, trailing off, as I didn't know her name.

"Takashi of the Western Fields." She replied, filling in my blank.

"Takashi, arigato." I replied, before sending her on her way. I opened the door, and my jaw quite literally fell to the floor, as I saw the exquisite expanses within the four walls that was my chambers. It looked much like Lord Sesshomaru's, plain, yet elegant, but furnished in a way befitting my tastes. The bed itself was large, and loaded with thick blankets and pillows. Next to it, was a basinet, and small chest of waist cloths and kimonos, should Lord Sesshomaru sleep in my room. I climbed on the bed, and instantly fell asleep.

I woke later in the day, and much to my surprise, I found that almost everyone had napped as well. The only exception was Lord Inuyasha, who, when asked, huffed, and said he didn't need to sleep. He wasn't human, and he sure wasn't a baby. With a well placed 'sit' from Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha was on his face, snoring softly. I couldn't hold back my laughter.

"Did you know he'd fall asleep if you sat him?" I asked Lady Kagome. She nodded, giggling quietly.

"I figured it out a couple of years ago. He's stubborn when it comes to sleep. No, wait, he's just stubborn in general." Lady Kagome replied.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru able to dictate his letter now Rin?" Jaken asked, rushing in.

"He's still sleeping Master Jaken. Rin wants to play with Shippo-kun. Koko-san, can Rin?" Rin said, slightly shifting Lord Sesshomaru.

"Of course Rin-chan. I think I saw Shippo practicing his fox magic out in the garden." I said, taking Lord Sesshomaru. I settled onto a chair, and asked for a pillow from my bed to place under my arm. I looked at the sleeping Lord in my arms, searching his dreams to see if Lord Sesshomaru's adult mind was awake. I was slightly alarmed to find that he wasn't.

"Both of Lord Sesshomaru's entities are asleep." I said quietly.

"Is it possible that he has become even more a child?" Miroku asked. I nodded.

"His mind is weakening. He has maybe a week or two remaining of coherent thoughts. Maybe another day or two of adult-seeming thought. Soon he will only be an infant." I whispered, a tear slipping unwanted from my eye."I looked at Lady Kagome and Sango, to see they both had tears in their eyes as well.

"What will that mean for Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, uncharacteristically quiet.

"It means it will be a while before he can talk to us again. He'll have to grow up again, and won't be an adult for another twenty or so years. Lord Sesshomaru's mind will be a single entity, containing all of Lord Sesshomaru's memories, while having the emotions and temperaments of a child, or whatever age he may be at the time." I explained quietly, toying with Lord Sesshomaru's feet. He whimpered in his sleep, and pulled his foot away when I touched the bottom.

Lady Kagome and I sat in the parlor, watching our sleeping lords. Lord Sesshomaru was now in Lady Kagome's arms, as I had moved Lord Inuyasha into a position where he wasn't face-first in a crater of his own body shape. Suddenly, Lady Kagome squeaked, and held Lord Sesshomaru away from her.

"He's soaked through. Would he be comfortable if I changed him, or should you?" Lady Kagome said, looking down at the dark spot on her outlandish clothes.

"I'll do it Lady Kagome. That way if he wakes, he will not be upset by seeing you instead of Rin-chan or I." I said, taking Lord Sesshomaru. His eyes fluttered open, and Lord Sesshomaru stared up at me with big golden eyes.

_'What are you doing with this Sesshomaru, onna?_' Lord Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm changing your waist cloth and kimono. You've soaked through both. Can't you feel that you are wet?" I replied. I brought Lord Sesshomaru to his chambers, and proceeded to remove his wet attire.

_'No…I could not feel that I am wet.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought. I looked down at him just in time to see the blush creep across his cheeks. Tears sprang to his eyes, and began to spill over. With a smile, I picked up the naked lord, and kissed his tears, just beneath his eyes, causing his blush to darken, and eyes to widen.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your body is that of an infant's. I'm surprised you held such a sensation for as long as you have. It is not uncommon for an infant to soak through their waist cloth. It's perfectly natural. You have nothing to feel ashamed about. Now, how about I give you a bath before putting you in dry clothes?" I said to him. I saw that the blush in his cheeks had faded, but tears still fell from Lord Sesshomaru's eyes.

_'A-ari…gato, Koko-san. A bath would be nice.'_ Lord Sesshomaru replied, momentarily surprising me. I hadn't expected him to thank me for offering a bath.

"You're very welcome, Lord Sesshomaru." I said. I brought Lord Sesshomaru to his attached bathroom, and climbed into the large bath tub the servants always kept filled and hot for Lord Sesshomaru. I put my back against one wall of the tub, and pulled my knees up slightly, before setting Lord Sesshomaru between my knees.

Holding Lord Sesshomaru with one hand, I cupped my other hand, and poured water on Lord Sesshomaru. I put my hand on his forehead, and poured water on his hair, soaking the short white locks. Lord Sesshomaru remained silent in his thoughts toward me, but his mind was running wild, so I tried not to pry. I rubbed Lord Sesshomaru's lavender scented body oil onto his abdomen, before massaging it into his arms and legs. I ran a fingernail gently across the bottom of Lord Sesshomaru's foot, eliciting a happy squeal from the child.

_'That feels…oddly pleasant.'_ Lord Sesshomaru said. I smiled, and ran my finger along the bottom of his foot again. Once again, Lord Sesshomaru squealed happily. I began to massage lavender oils onto Lord Sesshomaru's scalp, and he began to make a soft purring noise in his chest. When it came time to rinse the oils out, I shifted my legs and leaned Lord Sesshomaru back, so he was laying in the water, suspended by the hand I had on his back. His purring stopped, and he began to whimper, his large gold eyes staring up at me with pure terror.

"This will only take a moment, Lord Sesshomaru, I promise." I whispered, rinsing his scalp.

When I was done, I lifted Lord Sesshomaru, and found that he was visibly trembling. His eyes were darting wildly. It then dawned on me that Lord Sesshomaru wasn't frightened by me rinsing his hair, he seemed to be actually afraid of water.

"Lord Sesshomaru, while you are in the care of Rin-chan and myself, you have no need to fear anything, not even water." I said, drying the infant lord.

_'D-do you promise?'_ Lord Sesshomaru asked. Now it was my turn to go wide-eyed. Never in my many years of silently following behind Lord Sesshomaru had I ever once heard him ask for a promise. He wouldn't even promise Rin-chan anything. His quiet whimper pulled me out of my surprise, and my face grew into a large smile.

"Yes, Milord, I promise. You will not need to fear anything while you are in our care." I said to him. Tears once again formed and spilled from his eyes, and again I kissed them away. He giggled, and pressed himself into my arms, so I couldn't see his face. I put Lord Sesshomaru down on his bed, and put a fresh waist cloth on him before stripping out of my wet kimono. When I climbed into the tub to better hold Lord Sesshomaru, I had left my kimono on, as it was a spur-of-the-moment decision. Now, my lower half was dripping wet. Lord Sesshomaru couldn't lift his head very far, so I could change in front of him and not worry about what he sees.

_'This Sesshomaru always knew you followed him, Koko-san.'_ Lord Sesshomaru said, as I dressed him. I smiled, and gave a quiet chuckle.

"I figured as much Lord Sesshomaru. But, why did you never tell me to reveal myself?" I replied.

_'You never presented a threat, so I let you do as you wished.'_ Lord Sesshomaru answered.

"Arigato, Lord Sesshomaru." I said. I picked up the now dressed Lord Sesshomaru, before I noticed the thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Lord Sesshomaru, are you well?" I asked, concerned.

_'It is difficult for This Sesshomaru to remain in control. I wish to keep the ability to think for as long as I can.'_ Lord Sesshomaru said to me.

"Lord Sesshomaru, the more you fight this, the harder it will be for you to come back to us. Please, don't fight it." I said, tears coming to my eyes.

_'I must still sign lordship to Inuyasha. Then This Sesshomaru will not try so hard to keep my thoughts.'_ Lord Sesshomaru said. I noddded, blinking back my tears.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. Lets' go do that now." I said.

**read and review plz**


	11. DeKwees and Sessmawookun

**Inuyasha isn't mine, just Koko, Roko, and Takashi.**

**I'm sorry for not updating for a long time. By the time this chapter was done, my previous laptop was completely, and irreparibly dead! I got a new one now, so I'm all good, but this is my only update for the time being, as other ideas have taken over my mind.**

**This has gone slightly AU, as some reviewers have pointed out, and that doesn't bother me in the least. I'm keeping it on the path it's on. **

**I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter, as an obsession with the CW show 'Supernatural' has taken over my fanfic abilities.**

**Enjoy...**

"Oi! What the hell was that for wench?" Lord Inuyasha cried when I poured a bucket of cold water on him, waking him.

"Miroku-kun told me to." I lied. Lord Inuyasha jumped up, glaring daggers at Miroku, who trying frantically to convince Lord Inuyasha it wasn't his idea.

_"Inuyasha, there is work to be done."_ Lord Sesshomaru said through me, stopping Lord Inuyasha just as he was about to hit Miroku.

"Whatever." Lord Inuyasha huffed. "Hey, mouse girl!" Lord Inuyasha said to the mouse servant who had come in to investigate the yelling.

"Lord Inuyasha, her name is Takashi." I said, glaring at him. Lord Inuyasha only growled at me in response.

"Can you find Jaken? Tell him to come with ink, quill, and parchment. Also, can you send someone to dry this?" Lord Inuyasha asked, almost politely. Takashi nodded, and ran out of the room as fast as she could. A few moments, a small fox demon entered the room, and began drying the area where I had thrown water on Lord Inuyasha

"Can you please tell me your name, so I may thank you properly?" I asked the fox. He looked at me, and said, "My name is Roko, mi'lady." Roko then went back to looking at the task he was doing.

"Arigato, Roko-san. And please, call me Koko." I said, with a smile.

"Yes, Lady Koko." Roko replied.

"Milord, I'm here, and ready to begin." Jaken said, entering the room with quill, ink, and parchment.

_"Then prepare yourself, and write every word This Sesshomaru says."_ Lord Sesshomaru said through me. Jaken sat at the table, and put everything in order, before Lord Sesshomaru spoke again.

_"By this decree, This Sesshomaru, Inu Lord of the Western Lands relinquishes Lordship to his brother, the hanyo, Inuyasha. For the span of four-and-twenty years, will Inuyasha be Western Lord. Should any crimes be comitted against the Lord, or his taichi, punishment will be given swiftly and justly._

_ Should anyone dislike this, human and demon alike, you will be asked to leave the Western Lands, and not return." _ Lord Sesshomaru dictated through me. (**A/N: I'm not good with official decrees so ...**)

"Is that all, Mi'lord?" Jaken asked.

_"Sign my name. Then Inuyasha must sign his name."_ Lord Sesshomaru replied. I watched Jaken sign Lord Sesshomaru's name to the parchment, before handing the quill to Lord Inuyasha. He read the decree, making sure Jaken had written it precisely, before signing.

_"You are now Lord of the Western Lands Inuyasha. Jaken will be your advisor, so any questions you have need to go through him, and he will aid in your decision-making."_ Lord Sesshomaru said through me.

"Now relax Lord Sesshomaru. We can handle this." I said to him, removing my palm from his forehead. Lord Sesshomaru mentally sighed, and his whole body shuddered and relaxed considerably.

_'Are you happy? I sound 'ike a 'iddoo kid.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought, sounding younger than five, but I couldn't quite place the age.

'He's tried to hard to sound adult. It's regressed him quicker than I had anticipated.' I thought, trying unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle at thee way he sounded.

_'Do not 'aff at Dis Sess'mawoo-kun. Is not funny.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought with a quiet growl.

'Sesshomaru...kun? Is that what you wish to be called?' I asked, still speaking in thoughts.

_'Uh-huh. I don' 'ike it but I don' wanna be cawed l-ord if I not.'_ Lord Sesshomaru thought.

"Do you want everyone to know?" I asked, not realizing I had spoken out loud.

"Know what?" Jaken asked. I waved him off with my free hnd, and waited for Lor-Sesshomaru-_kun_ to decide on his answer.

_'Go 'hed. 'Den say da-kwee go to all viw-wiges in West 'Ands so all see.'_ Sesshomaru-kun said. I gave a quick nod, and said, "First, he doesn't want to be called 'Lord' if he isn't right now. His thoughts have regressed faster than I thought, because he tried so hard to seem older, so he's thinking like a very young child. He wants to be called...Sesshomaru...kun. He has also said that the decree must be brought to every village in the Western Lands so all may read and know that Lord Inuyasha is in charge."

Everyone gasped at exactly the same time, causing Sesshomaru-kun to jump in my arms. Shippo and Rin walked in just in time to see the tears in everyone's eyes, except for Lord Inuyasha, anyway. They looked at Sesshomaru-kun and I with quizzicial looks in their eyes.

"Why is everyone crying Koko-san? Is Lord Sesshomaru okay?" Rin asked, worried.

"It's nothing for you to worry about right now Rin-chan. But...Lord Sesshomaru has asked that we don't refer to him as 'Lord' anymore. Only because until he is himself again, isn't the Lord anymore, okay?" I said, kneeling in front of the two children.

"What does he want to be called now?" Shippo asked.

"Jeez, don't make such a big deal out of it! He's a whelp now, so he wants a whelp name. Call him Sesshomaru-kun, got it brats?" Lord Inuyasha said, in his usual rude manner. Rin looked at Lord Inuyasha, teary-eyed, but quickly blinked them away, replacing the hurt with her trademark smile.

"Okay! Can I hold Sesshomaru-kun now Koko-san?" she asked, looking at me. Before I could answer, Sesshomaru-kun squealed, "Rin!" Everyone but Jaken and Lord Inuyasha either said, "awww," or giggled.

"I'm going to take that as a yes. Here Rin-chan." I said, handing the younger giggling child to the older giggling child. She looked for a moment, before sitting down on the sofa. Shippo sat next to her, and quietly stared at Sesshomaru-kun. Shippo reached inside of his hitori, and pulled out a small statue toy. With a smile, Shippo began playing with Sesshomaru-kun.

_'Koko-san, wat is kitsoonee's name?'_ Sesshomaru-kun asked.

'His name is Shippo.' I replied.

_'Dis Sess'mawoo-kun 'ikes he pway wit me.'_ Sesshomaru-kun said, giggling.

"He likes your toy Shippo-kun." I said. Shippo's smile grew large, and he reached his free hand over, and started tickling Sesshomaru-kun's belly. He squealed loudly, and started squirming, to try and get away from Shippo's tickling claws.

"Hep Rin! Hep!" Sesshomaru-kun squealed.

"Sorry Sesshomaru-kun. Rin has never seen you soo happy. Rin likes when you laugh and smile." Rin said.

_'Don' 'ike no more. Say stop.'_ Sesshomaru-kun said to me. I smiled, and relayed his message. Shippo stopped tickling him immediately. With a playful growl, Sesshomaru-kun reached up, and grabbed the statue toy out of Shippo's hand.

"Hey!" Shippo said. He snatched the toy away, as Sesshomaru-kun brought it to his toothless mouth. Immediately, Sesshomaru-kun's eyes filled with tears, and he started wailing.

"Shippo, what the hell was that for? Give it back! Lord Inuyasha yelled. Shippo gave Lord Inuyasha a glare, then gave the toy back. Sesshomaru-kun stopped crying, and brought the statue to his mouth, now chewing on it with toothless gums.

"Sesshomaru-kun, how does your mouth feel?" Lady Kagome asked, looking at the way Sesshomaru-kun chewed on the toy.

_'Say it hurts 'iddoo bit where my teefs wiw be. Dat means dey drowin' back.'_ Sesshomaru-kun said.

"He says his gums are a little sore, but he knows he's teething." I said. Lady Kagome nodded, and dug into her oversized yellow bag, and pulled out a couple of odd looking items.

"This is called a teething ring. Its a toy made to be chewed on, and makes the tender gums hurt less." She said, pulling the statue out of Sesshomaru-kun's mouth, and giving him the blue ring. Then, Lady Kagome clipped another blue item to the top of his kimono. It was blue and flat, and had a flesh colored knob sticking out of it.

"This is called a pacifier. Should Sesshomaru-kun ever become fussy for no apparent reason, stick this in his mouth, and he should be fine." Lady Kagome said.

"Why would you carry that in your pack?" Lord Inuyasha asked, suddenly curious.

"You never know when we may come across an anandoned child we may need to take to Kaede. They're from my time, so they're also curious items and good in trade." Lady Kagome answered. Lord Inuyasha huffed, and walked out of the room.

"He's an odd one." I commented. Lady Kagome offered me a smile, and replied with, "Today just isn't a good day for him." I opened my mouth to ask why, but she closed her eyes and shook her head, stopping my words in my throat. I smiled in response. Lady Kagome left the room, dragging her bag behind her, and I used that chnce to steal a glance at the three children on the sofa. Rin was holding Sesshomaru-kun with one arm, and with her free hand, was investigating the pacifier clipped to his kimono. Sesshomaru-kun was holding the teething ring with both hand, and was chewing and drooling all over it. Shippo was glaring back and forth at Sesshomaru-kin and the statue toy in his hand. He was rubbing the spit off of the statues head.

_'Koko-san, can you see if da massed owts are done. Dis Sess'mawoo-kun is hundry.'_ Sesshomaru-kun said. I nodded, and left the room, hoping to run into someone who knew the layout of the castle better than I. I knew I'd get lost trying to find the kitchen on my own.

**It doesn't have that done chapter feel to it, but I'm pleased with the progress this chapter has made, and I'll have a new one ready as soon as I can...reviews are appreciated. :)**

**-IG18**


	12. Red Eyes, Apologies, and Naptime

**Sorry it's been a while since I've last updated. I've been busy with classes, and workstudy and all the fun stuffs. Not to mention all the scholarship stuff I've got to renew for the next year.**

**I would have banter for you, but I've got a migrane that won't quit, and a test in fifteen minutes.**

**Enjoy...I know it's short...sorry.**

"Meow." Kirara said to me, getting my attention from the floor in front of me. I looked down, and smiled at the three-pawed fire cat in front of me.

"Hey Kirara." I said, picking her up. "Think you can use your nose to lead me to the kitchen? I'm kinda lost here." It almost looked like she nodded her little head, before her nose went in the air, sniffing out the cooking food from the kitchen. She jumped out of my arms, and limped in front of me, stopping and looking back once in a while to make sure I was following. Soon, we were in the kitchen.

"Excuse me, I need a bowl of mashed oats please." I said to one of the demons. There was a nod, and after a few minutes, a steaming bowl of oats was pressed into my hands. "Thank you." I said, before turning and leaving the way I came. Kirara led the way back to Sesshomaru-kun, I assumed, by following the scent of an infant that was undoubtedly in the castle.

"Rin! 'Top! Rin!" Sesshomaru-kun squealed from within his chaimbers. I opened the door, and saw that Rin had Sesshomaru-kun on his large bed, and was tickling his belly.

"Sesshomaru-kun. I have mashed oats." I said, walking to the corner of the room where Sesshomaru-kun's adult belongings were.

"_A-we-gato Koko-san. Dis sess-mawoo-kun is reawy hundry._" Sesshomaru-kun thought to me. Rin picked him up, and I sat on the bed next to her. Using my index finger as a spoon, I slowly fed him the mashed oats.

"Koko-san, Rin is going to find Shippo-kun and play in the garden." Rin said, getting up. I nodded, and she ran out of the room.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-kun, but you are adorable." I said, giggling. He glared up at me, but with my finger in his mouth, and mashed oats on his face, his glare did nothing other than make giggle more.

_"I not adowabool. Dis Sess-mawoo-kun is dangawis."_ Sesshomaru-kun thought. To prove his point, he bit down on my finger. None of his teeth had cut through his gums yet, but he was still able to use a lot of force. He bit down hard enough that I hissed in pain, and pulled my finger away.

"Ouch! Okay Sesshomaru-kun. You're dangerous." I said. Without realizing it, I glared at Sesshomaru-kun, my eyes momentarily flashing red.

"_Koko-san! I sowwy I bited you. I sowwy."_ Sesshomaru-kun thought, eyes wide and teary. I blinked, and realized what had happened, and tears pricked the corners of my eyes as well.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru-kun. I shouldn't have scared you." I said. His response was to start wailing. Guilt-laden tears fell from my eyes, as I held Sesshomaru-kun, gently bouncing the crying infant. I hushed him, and wiped the tears from his eyes, and my own. "I'm really sorry Sesshomaru-kun." I then whispered.

"_It okay Koko-san. Dis Sess-mawoo-kun is a baby body, but I is a growed-up. I no know why you scared me."_ Sesshomaru-kun thought.

"Don't worry about it. You may be full grown, but right now, you are a child. You are going to experience a child's emotions again. Don't try so hard, Sesshomaru-kun. You will only regress even faster. Are you still hungry?" I said. Sesshomaru-kun opened his mouth as an answer, and with a smile, I continued feeding him. Soon enough, feeding led to him merely sucking on my finger as he fell asleep. Even in mind, he succumbed to the overwhelming tiredness of naptime. With a yawn, I laid on Sesshomaru-kun's adult bed, and placed him next to me. I wrapped an arm protectively around him, and let myself drift off as well. I never fell completely asleep though, as I feared rolling on the sleeping infant beside me, but I was able to doze for a while at least.

**I think it's cute. How about you?**

**I'll update again once I finish (and start) the next chapter. In the meantime, check out my Supernatural fictions "Unrefundable Gift" and "Topside Sammy"**

**Read and review?**

**IG18**


	13. Big Talk From a Tiny Body

Sesshomaru-kun began to fuss after only an hour's nap. I woke with him, and noticed that he was wet. I listened to his thoughts, listening for Sesshomaru-kun, but I could only find his dreams. His mind was still asleep. After changing him, he stopped fussing, and I laid him in his bassinet. I gently rocked him, and saw that until he could no longer keep them open, his eyes never left mine. His mind may have been sleeping still, but I could see the fear in Sesshomaru-kun's eyes. He was scared of what had happened to him, and what would continue to happen over the next twenty-four years.

"It is okay Sesshomaru-kun. Do not be afraid. Rin-chan and I will be here for you always." I whispered to him. I placed a kiss on the infant's forehead, just as his eyes fluttered shut again. In his dream, I heard Sesshomaru-kun, in his adult voice, whisper, "_Arigato…Koko-san."_ I smiled, still rocking him.

_"Koko-sa? Did I seep?"_ Sesshomaru-kun asked as his mind woke a little while later. I looked down at him and saw his eyes were open, and he was looking up at me. I nodded, lifting Sesshomaru-kun from the basinet.

"Yes, you slept in both body and mind. Do you remember the past couple of hours?" I asked.

"_Yes Koko-sa. Ou say no be scarded. Ou say ou an' Rin-tan be dere for me._" He thought.

"That's right. Rin-chan and I will never leave you. How are you feeling?" I asked. I cradled him in my arms , smiling as he began shifting in an infantile manner .

"_I dun have wong weft. I tan't fight it much wonger. Koko-sa, why ou cwying_?" Sesshomaru-kun said.

"I'm crying because I'm going to miss you." I replied, wiping my eyes.

"_Ou souddent miss me because I will still be here. I still wemember evwyting. I is gwowed up, I jus dunna be a tid for a widdol wile_." Sesshomaru-kun said. His words only made me cry harder. I had spent so much time following Sesshomaru-kun that I felt I was losing an important factor of my life. It was amazing that Rin was able to smile so much during all of this.

"You shouldn't fight it." I said after a moment.

_'I fink ou wiw find dat I dun aways wissen to what I am towd.'_ Sesshomaru-kun thought. I chuckled, and in response, he let out a laugh of his own, obviously pleased that he had made me smile. I looked down at the happy infant in my arms, and saw in his eyes, exhaustion. Yes, he had just woken up from a nap, but all I could see in his eyes couldn't be mistaken as anything other than exhaustion. _'I tired Koko-sa.'_ Sesshomaru-kun then thought to me.

"Well, why don't you go back to sleep?" I suggested to him. I wanted to hope that was what he meant, but all the while, I knew better.

_'Not dat tind of tired. I dun wanna fight it no more. But I too scarded. I not be aboo to say nufin.'_ Sesshomaru-kun thought. I looked down at him for a moment, not quite sure of what to say. Before I could speak however, there was a knock on the door.

"Koko-san, Sesshomaru-kun, it is Rin-chan. May I come in?" Rin said through the door.

"Yes Rin-chan." I called back. The large doors opened, and the little girl walked in. Sesshomaru-kun threw his arms out toward her, and squealed happily. I handed Sesshomaru-kun to Rin-chan. "He's tired." I said.

"I'll put him down to sleep then." Rin-chan said, oblivious to what I really meant.

"No. He's tired from trying to sound older than his body is. He's almost completely a baby." I clarified. She looked down at him, and without a single tear, replied, "I'll be here for him. I'll be his big sister."

_'Teww Rin-tan dat I say dank ou.'_ Sesshomaru-kun thought. I relayed his message to her, and she hugged the infant. Finally, his body shuddered, and I could no longer hear a thought coming from his mind.

"It's done. He remembers everything, but can't express it anymore." I said, surprising myself with the fact that I wasn't crying again. No sooner did I say that, than Sesshomaru-kun began wailing. Rin immediately began soothing him, whispering shushes, and saying that she would be there, and that it was okay. Soon enough, Sesshomaru-kun's cries dwindled to sniffs and an occasional hiccup. And so would begin the next twenty-four years of our lives.


	14. Review reply

I haven't updated in a while, I know. I'm sorry. Between college, stress, and other factors, I've been out of Inuyasha as of late. I do have a new chapter started, but it's still a major work in progress. I promise, I will post it for you guys as soon as I can.

I'm making this and dedicating it as a review reply chapter. My email was flooded today with reviews. Well, not flooded, but there are several. I'll answer them as best as I can, if I can.

"What's up with the third person thing with Rin and sesshomeru? Its kinda  
creepy. It is not easy to creep me out. I love snakes and how cats eyes glow  
in a flashlight, and once I yelled at a man in a haunted house for screaming  
too loud, and I said hi to a guy in a hockey mask with a chainsaw" –asked by ()

Okay, let me see if I can explain this. The third person you see, as you've probably found out later, is someone watching them. As for the rest of that…I don't know what I should say.

"gay boy:on a platter of course Wammy years-BB case-Kira Case. Please R&R  
Rating may change Full summary inside" –asked by ()

I don't see what this has to do with the story. Is this just a promo to another story? If anyone wishes for me to read something of theirs, please, send it as a pm, not a review. I find it confusing.

"inuyashagirl18:tell everyone how you posted this,i really want to post my  
version. inuyasha is turned 5 months old. respond asap!" –asked by ()

Gladly. Okay, here's what you do:

Type and save your document into whichever typing software you use.

Sign into .

Go to your account, and click the link on the sidebar called "publish."

From there, the sidebar will extend. Click the second unbolded link, titled "Doc Manager (upload)."

Now you give the document the title you want, be it an actual title, or simply "chapter one".

Hit the button saying 'choose file.'

Choose your document, hit "open/okay/use/whatever your computer says for confirmation button."

Now choose to submit it as a story or a docx. If you want to post it as a story later, submit as a story.

Click "submit document"

Now you have a document that appears at the top of the page. If you want to make a final edit, click edit, do as such. If not, click the next unbolded link on the sidebar titled "new story"

It will tell you to read guidelines before you can create a new story. Read those guidelines.

Now at the bottom of the guidelines, click the link saying you agree to the guidelines.

Okay. Now we're getting somewhere. Now, click "new story" again.

Choose if your story is a 'normal' story, or a 'crossover story',

Select a category: You said you have an Inuyasha story, so find anime/manga, then find Inuyasha. Confirm this.

Now hit continue.

Here, you can give your story a title. You can also give a brief summary. Select which language you've written your story in.

Select your rating, based on the content of your story. You said Inuyasha's 5 months old? Do not rate it M. Rate it K, K+, or T, based on what you believe the content is, and how often your characters cuss. That's what I do.

Now, you have the option to choose 1 genre, 2 genres, or no generes at all. Your choice.

You can also choose the main characters of the story, or you can leave them blank. This is also optional.

Now, find the document you previously uploaded.

When you're ready, hit "publish new story."

That is how you publish a new story. If you need more help (posting new chapters, or I wasn't clear somewhere) feel free to send me a PM.

And also, send me a PM anyway, when you get it uploaded. I'd love to read it.

" vincent:Some of the deadliest and most fearsome shinigami of the Seireitei  
are assembling in secret But what is their true purpose And what are they  
doing" –asked by ()

Again, I really have no idea what you're trying to tell me. Sorry.

":i like the end how sesshomeru fell asleep." –asked by ()

Thank you. I appreciate that. That was actually an image/scenario that was in my head for days prior to my writing the chapter.

":i love how sesshomeru is stuck being an infant. a lot like my version,only  
he can talk and walk,but still hates being an infant."—asked by ()

Thank you. Again, the scenario of Sesshomaru being turned into an infant, and forced to grow up again had been in my head for days prior to writing the story. As mentioned in the first few chapters, there were a few stories here that inspired me, as well as watching my then newborn niece.

Also, I'd love for you to message me the name of your story. Again, I'd love to read it.

" :by the way Inuyasha is not sesshomerus half brother they share the same  
mother and fathe

r."—asked by ()

Uh. "Sesshomaru is the aristocratic half-brother of Inuyasha…Sesshomaru is a full-blooded demon." .

If they had the same parents, Sesshomaru would be a half-demon, or Inuyasha would be a full demon. I'm sorry if my response upsets you in any way.

"i really love this story. can you tell me how to make my own" –asked by ()

I can't tell you how to make you own story, only how to post it, which I did above.

However, if you want to write your own story, I recommend finding the right inspiration, the right muse. Work with it. You do not need to start with the very beginning of the story, like I do. You can start at the end and work backwards, or you can start in the middle and expand. Right what comes to you as it comes to you. After all. You're drafting now. If you're stuck, think of a simple plotline, and make a web of events you'd like to have happen. Outline your story before you write it.

revise, Revise, REVISE! Cannot emphasize that enough. Just don't overdo it. Re-read it. Fix mistakes, write new drafts.

Let a friend read it for you. Often times, they'll see things you refuse to acknowledge. Friends area actually very good at helping. Most of the time.

When you're ready, take a deep breath, and post your new story.

Well, that's all I have now. I just moved back to my college after the holiday break. I'm going to relax now.

Until next time

IG18


End file.
